


To us

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Cat eyes, Drinking & Talking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Date, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Parallels, Reference to Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Supportive Magnus Bane, Trust, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: These two words have special meaning for them…





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS, the last episode was incredible. You know, like the live version of _The Graduate_ , only better xD 
> 
> But srsly every little moment was just PERFECT. It’s my fav episode as far, and I cannot wait for more, there’s still so much ahead of us, can you believe that? It’s just the beginning! <3 
> 
> Soooo… It’s still unbelievable for me that I’m writing things in English, things that aren’t school essays xD Tbh, I didn’t expect it to be soooo long at all, it’s not how it supposed to be, and I can’t even say how much I’m astonished :O But I’m also very happy and so, soooo proud of myself :’) I hope you’ll like it as much as I did *XD*, tell me what you think in comments :) See you! 
> 
> PS. Please do not translate my fic into another languages, at least not without my clear permission.

Dim lights, low music. There was still a small part of Alec that couldn’t fully believe that they managed to finally go to this date which they were talking about for ages. Things were calm for a little while and for Alec Lightwood it was almost unnatural – this kind of a state. He was so used to constantly keep moving and looking over his shoulder, ready to be attacked by a horde of demons… Always vigilant, prepared for a fight and possible bloodshed. Even now he had a small seraph blade with himself; like they say: better safe than sorry, Alec agreed with it hands down.

And now he was on a date, first official date in his life. He didn’t actually complain. Sure, at the beginning he was a little nervous, but it all quickly went away. With Magnus by his side everything seemed to be so much easier. And of course, it all might still be uncommon and a bit strange, but at the same time it was also nice. To be honest, Alec hasn’t felt so relaxed for a really long time and, by the Angel, how he needed it. He didn’t even realize it until he was here.

Their choice had fallen on the Hunter’s Moon, an underground bar in Manhattan. Nothing extravagant, the place was rather snug. With quaint ambience it had its own spirit, so it was perfect for Magnus and Alec. Until now things were happening so fast between them and finally they had a moment to take a deep breath and talk, really know each other – without danger right behind their backs.

They found free seats aside without a problem and after that Magnus went to the bar to bring some drinks. Waiting for him, Alec looked around. There were people playing darts, others were standing by the billiard table; they were smiling, enjoying their friends company like there was no tomorrow. And wasn’t it exactly the same reason why he and Magnus were also there? Trying to get away from painful and unwelcome thoughts, forget about the reality, about the ongoing war, even if only just for a little while.

Laugh, mixed with a joy and a light smell of alcohol, was hovering around and, slowly, Alec’s mind was starting to drift apart. He really couldn’t believe that it was actually happening – everything, which surrounded him, seemed so surreal and if not a grounding presence of Magnus, the Nephilim would think that it was all just a dream. Very beautiful, but also sorely fleeting, just like a shadow. Or a magic. Speaking of which…

„Here,” Magnus said, standing in front of Alec and handing him over a stein of beer. „You should like it.”

Alec raised his eyebrows slightly and took an offered mug. He brushed Magnus’s hand on purpose doing it and smiled when he felt a shiver running through the other man.

„Oh yeah?” he asked with a bit of an amusement and lowered his head, trying to hide smugness visible on his face. „Let’s try then.”

He brought the mug to his mouth, but in the last moment he stopped. This whole situation reminded him of something, so he looked at the warlock, having words just on the tip of his tongue, but then their eyes met and the Nephilim’s heart fluttered. Magnus was gazing at him intently and suddenly all Alec could feel was an overwhelming heat. For barely a moment he glanced a little lower, at Magnus’s lips.

He remembered their softness, passion hidden within them, freedom they could offer. And suddenly the young Nephilim was struck by a significant thought. They wouldn’t be here if things went differently. Actually, it was slightly startling how close he came to being a married man today. Relief washed him over like a waterfall, filling his every cell. Magnus was right – Alec would be miserable for the rest of his life, and he didn’t deserve it, no matter what. He loved his siblings, he wanted to keep the Institute, but there’s some limits.

Since he remembered he was sacrificing himself, putting others’ welfare above his own, following the rules, like the perfect soldier whom he was raised to be. Izzy was repeating many times that he was a total buzzkill. Tense and rigid. Like a string from his bow. Always trying to meet his parents’ expectations. This pressure, this stress, the belief that he had to work harder because he isn’t good enough – that was all building up in him. Frankly, what happened at the wedding was just a matter of time. Alec’s walls were crumbling down, a lot more doubts were creeping around him, messing with his head…

But there was no other choice – Lydia’s stele was hovering just inches above his wrist, and Alec accepted his fate. Not completely, but he knew very well his duties. And then there was Magnus – standing in the middle of the aisle, just like that. Like he had nothing to lose. But Alec knew better, he knew that wasn’t the truth, even in the slightest way. He saw the open face, the honesty in Magnus’s eyes, the vulnerability in his pose. The warlock was risking _as much as_ Alec just to show the young Nephilim that it doesn’t have to be like that. That Alec’s opinion matters, that he _and_ his happiness matter, that not all of his decisions are wrong, as he was told, but this one definitely is.

So Alec made up his mind because after everything, he has learned there’s always a choice. And he chose _himself_. It’s really astounding how Magnus could literally touch his soul with just one simple look. It was enough. What happened after that was more than enough. It was _everything_. Every little moment from this fatal day was a blur for Alec. But not this. The memory of a kiss which he had shared with Magnus was so clear and visible in his mind that he could almost touch it.

The Nephilim licked his lips involuntarily. Then he realized what he had done, so he quickly lifted his head. His breath hitched immediately when he had looked straight into unglamoured cat eyes. Sparkling with unnaturally wide dilated pupils. _Mesmerizing._

Alec blinked a few times as Magnus opened his mouth, ready to say something. The Shadowhunter was faster though. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

„To us,” he said with a steady voice and raised his glass for a moment, hoping that he hadn’t blushed.

This sentence. A small toast which Magnus made when they had drinks for the first time – wasn’t a long time ago, but for Alec it felt like an eternity – it was something more than just two words, and they both knew it perfectly. It was a promise, a silent hope. From these words everything has started for real.

Magnus looked at him with wonder, and after a moment he smiled warmly as if he was thinking about the same thing. There was softness in his eyes, deep brown again, and Alec’s heart melted in the best possible way. He was falling for this man and he couldn’t stop it. He wasn’t even trying anymore because he wanted it, he wanted to fall and land in Magnus’s arms. He craved to leave Heaven, where he was born, and kiss the demon with all he had got.

„To us,” Magnus repeated, nodding lightly as they clinked their glasses gently.

These weren’t just two ordinary words. There was a future in them. Four letters with a great meaning, four letters which could transform with time into something else, something more powerful. _Love._


End file.
